This invention concerns building elements for making building structures and building structures made from such elements.
Self supporting roofs or roof sections are known which comprise a plurality of extruded plastics profile elements connected side by side, each element having at least one longitudinal chamber or duct and coupling members, whereby neighboring profile elements are coupled, the adjacent coupling members of neighboring elements engaging to form ducts.
In GB1528874, the coupling members of adjacent elements form together a duct through which is inserted an elongate locking member, the locking member having at least two opposite longitudinal edges that are a slide fit within the duct, so as to prevent the locking member from twisting under load.
In GB 1511189, it was further proposed that the longitudinal duct, of each element have an internal partition substantially parallel to the outer surfaces of a building structure made up of elements. The partition was principally to provide additional heat insulation,
Further proposals for such profile elements have been made in EP0709368A, in which multiple duct elements have main ducts and intermediate secondary ducts having internal partitions that are in line. Connections of these elements together is as disclosed in GB1511189 and GB1528874.
A yet further proposal for such profile elements was made in GB2147334A, in which upper coupling members consist of cylindrical, slotted downwardly open flanges of such dimension that a flange of a first element can be snap-locked into a flange of a second identical element. In addition, the lower end of one side wall of an element is integrally connected to a guide member which is adapted to engage the anchoring member of an adjacent element so as to maintain the lower ends of two adjacent side walls interspaced relationship so as to form a tight connection between such elements.
In our own GB22687665A, we proposed a hollow building element of plastics material comprising a plurality of hollow ducts in two layers and having at opposite sides thereof coupling members whereby elements are connected to each other, upper coupling members comprising a part engageable with a stiffening or reinforcing beam between the adjacent elements.
In our subsequent GB2318133A, we proposed a hollow building element of plastics material comprising one or more longitudinal ducts and having, at opposite sides thereof, coupling members whereby elements are connected to each other directly or indirectly, wherein lower coupling members comprise ducted flanges to provide an insulation barrier.
Problems with the type of elements described above and structures made there from arise in the two areas. The first lies in the formation of cold spots causing condensation within or between the elements. Cold spots are formed where elements are coupled together, because aluminum stiffening beams used to reinforce and in some cases hold elements together are in contact with single layers of plastics material forming coupling flanges providing a oath for heat loss by conduction.
The second problem lies in dealing with water collecting between elements either huge condensation or rainwater ingress. If water remains within the space between elements, it can be unsightly from below as well as causing corrosion.
The object of this invention is to provide improved coupling of plastics profile building elements.
According to a first aspect of this invention there is provided a hollow building element of plastics material comprising one or more longitudinal ducts and having, at opposite sides thereof, coupling members, whereby elements are connected together directly or indirectly, wherein an upper coupling member at one side of an element is a hook like member and an upper coupling member at the opposite side of the element includes a latch for the hook-like member of another like element.
This aspect of the invention further provides a building structure, such as a roof comprising two or more hollow building elements connected side by side with a reinforcing beam between the elements, the hollow building elements comprising one or more longitudinal ducts and having at opposite sides thereof, coupling members, whereby the elements are connected together wherein an upper coupling member at one side of an element is a hook like member and an upper coupling member at the opposite side of the element includes a latch for the hook like member of another element.
The upper coupling member that includes a latch may be in the form of a longitudinal duct for receiving the reinforcing beam. Latching formations may be provided on one or opposite sides of the duct with a corresponding cooperating formation on the hook like coupling member.
The latching member may be an upstanding formation at one side of an element over which the hook like coupling member latches with a reinforcing beam between the sides of the adjacent elements.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a hollow building element of plastics material comprising one or more longitudinal ducts and having at opposite sides thereof, coupling members, whereby elements are connected together directly or indirectly, wherein upper and lower coupling members have one or more ducts therethrough.
This aspect of the invention further provides a building structure, such as a roof, comprising two or more hollow building elements connected side by side with a reinforcing beam between the elements, the hollow building elements comprising one or more longitudinal ducts and having, at opposite sides thereof, coupling members whereby elements are coupled together directly or indirectly, the upper and lower coupling members having one or more ducts therethrough.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a hollow building element of plastics material comprising one or more longitudinal ducts and having, at opposite sides thereof, coupling members, whereby elements are connected together directly or indirectly, wherein upper coupling members for engagement with a reinforcing beam between adjacent elements include upwardly open channels for drainage purposes.
This aspect of the invention further provides a building structure, such as a roof comprising two or more hollow building elements connected side by side with a reinforcing beam between the elements, the hollow building elements comprising one or more longitudinal ducts and having, at opposite sides thereof, coupling members whereby elements are connected together directly or indirectly wherein upper coupling members engaging the reinforcing beam include upwardly open channels for drainage purposes.
Preferably the upper coupling members of this aspect of the invention have a downwardly extending part to locate in a channel of the reinforcing beam and an upwardly extending part to form a side of a drainage channel.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention there, is provided a hollow building element of plastics material comprising one or more longitudinal ducts and having at opposite sides thereof coupling members whereby elements are connected together directly or indirectly, wherein at one side the elements have a pocket for receiving and retaining a reinforcing beam.
This aspect of the invention further provides a building structure such as a roof, comprising two or more hollow building elements connected side by side with a reinforcing beam between elements, the hollow building elements comprising one or more longitudinal ducts and having, at opposite sides thereof, coupling members whereby elements are connected together directly or indirectly, wherein at one side the elements have a pocket for receiving and retaining the reinforcing beam.
Preferably outer sides of the pockets include formations to fit complementary formations of adjacent elements. Typically opposite sides of each element will have oppositely orientated L-shaped flanges shaped to fit together.
According to the fifth aspect of the invention there is provided a hollow building element of plastics material comprising one or more longitudinal ducts and having, at opposite sides thereof, coupling members, whereby elements are connected to each other directly or indirectly, wherein upper coupling members at opposite sides of the element are slidably engageable with cooperating formations of a reinforcing beam between the elements.
This aspect of the invention further provides a building structure, such as a roof, comprising two or more hollow building elements connected side by side with a reinforcing beam between the elements, the hollow building elements comprising one or more longitudinal ducts and having, at opposite sides thereof, coupling members, whereby the elements are connected directly or indirectly, wherein upper coupling members at opposite sides of the elements are slidably engaged with cooperating formations of the reinforcing beam. One of the building element and the reinforcing beam preferably has a T-slot and the other a T-section protrusion that is slidably engageable in the T-slot.
In prior art building structures, the elements and reinforcing beams have hook-like engaging components, so that some movement of an element relative to the beam is possible during insertion of securing screws. By providing sliding inter fitment between the upper coupling members and the reinforcing bar, there is less scope for relative movement between the elements and the reinforcing bar and hence between adjacent elements.
According to a sixth aspect of this invention there is provided a hollow building element of plastics material comprising one or more longitudinal ducts and having, at opposite sides thereof, coupling members, whereby elements are connected to each other directly or indirectly, wherein upper coupling members comprise upstands adapted for location thereon of a capping being formed as a hollow profile member having a plurality of longitudinal ducts.
This aspect of the invention further provides a building structure, such as a roof, comprising two or more hollow building elements connected side by side with a reinforcing beam: between the elements, the hollow building elements comprising one or mare longitudinal ducts and having, at opposite sides thereof, coupling members, whereby elements are connected to each other directly or indirectly, wherein upper coupling members comprise, upstands adapted for location thereon of capping to hold adjacent elements together, the capping being formed as a hollow profile member having a plurality of longitudinal ducts.